


Jealous

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Q and Sal are running late for breakfast, and Sal has girl admiror.





	Jealous

 

Q observed Sal scrolling through his phone oblivious to his surroundings and Q himself, while they were on the elevator, trying to get on time to eat breakfast.  The elevator bell ring sounded and the doors opened wide, Sal set his sight up and got instantly out, looking back and asking Q _are you coming buddy?_ In that raspy sweet voice Q loved.

Q was trying his best to stay mad at Sal, after all it was his fault that they were running late for breakfast, he was supposed to set the alarm, but he had forgotten to. To make matters worse Sal had refused to get out of the room before taking a proper shower and grooming himself, while Q  was already dressed up and wearing a beret without having taken a shower. _Seriously Sal what the fuck_ , Q hadn’t hidden his anger and Sal could tell.

They walked along the hallway to get into the dining room when suddenly, Q noticed a girl staring at Sal from afar. To be honest she was quite attractive, tall brunette, nice smile, wearing a flowery dress, she seemed totally into Sal she couldn’t stop staring until she noticed Q staring back at her and she turned away. Sal of course didn’t even notice this still being busy on his cellphone much to Q’s annoyance.

Q had almost forgotten about his anger. After all they got on time for breakfast and Sal had finally put down his cellphone so they both enjoyed of a rather goofy conversation while having omelettes. _God I love this man_ thought Q not realizing he had been staring at Sal while thinking of this, with a confused Sal looking back at him. _Everything ok buddy?_ asked a truly concerned Sal. _Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine, just zoned out for a bit_ sad Q flushing.

On their way back to the elevator Q could hear a voice screaming _Sal Sal_. Both Q and Sal turned around and who would it turned out to be screaming but the tall brunette girl herself. She ran towards a confused Sal, and asked him if he could take a picture with her, she said she was her biggest fan, but Q could tell she was quite smitten with his buddy. This made him really angry, no not angry, jealous. Sal had accepted to take the picture, but the girl insisted in having different poses with Sal and she then asked Sal if she could take a video with her to show to her friends. Things were taking really long, and Q was being completely ignored by Sal and the girl so he went straight to the elevator.

 

Q heard the knocking on the door, and started grumping. _Q please open the door, I forgot my key inside the room… are you asleep buddy?_ Q didn’t really want to open the door for Sal, he was furious at him, he knew he didn’t have no right since Sal was oblivious towards his feelings, and also even if Sal was somehow aware, he didn’t feel the same way. He got up from the bed and opened the door for Sal. _Sorry buddy I forgot my key…were you asleep._ Q only managed to grump even though he wanted to hug Sal if just to wipe out that worrysome face he had.

 Q went back to his bed and was closing his eyes trying his best to think about anything else. He had known he was in love for the longest time now, but seeing him so flirty with that girl had really hurt him, regardless of Sal’s lack of intention to. It was weird since Sal didn’t actually date anyone, sure he had some flings when younger, but Q hadn’t known him a girlfriend for the longest time. To be honest those were the kind of things that gave Q hope that his feelings might be reciprocated, but seeing Sal smiling, hugging and obliging to all of that girls requests made him realize he had no chance with his best friend.

Q was still thinking about all of this when he felt a weight over his bed. He opened his eyes and much to his surprise Sal was laying by his side staring directly into his eyes. _Everything ok buddy?_ Said Sal with a concerned beautiful smile. _Yeah, I’m just tired, not feeling too well you know_ said Q. _I can tell_ _you’re not feeling well buddy_ said Sal, he knew Q better than anyone and knew something was bothering his best friend. Sal inched closer to Q and hugged his buddy letting a sigh while doing so.

_I’m sorry you know, I know it was my fault we we’re running late for breakfast and I was rather selfish by taking a shower when you were already dressed up. Also I’m sorry I ignored you on the elevator that was really rude on my behalf_ said Sal ending the hug and staring back into Q’s eyes. Q was really confused, Sal’s words were full of honesty but there was a hint of nervousness in what he was saying, and Q could tell he wasn’t done speaking, though he didn’t want to get his hopes high.

_But I gotta tell you man, you always look great buddy, long hair, short hair, hat or not. Chicks are always all over you, it was nice to be the one being asked for a picture and having a hot girl flirting with me for a change_ said Sal noticing the grimace on Q’s face. _Cause honestly she was really pretty and she was really funny, she even tried to gave me her number_ at this point Q couldn’t hide the sadness on his face and Sal noticed this. _But I gotta tell you buddy I politely declined her number cause honestly I already am in love with someone else._ Q raised his eyebrows surprised by what Sal was saying. Sal once again hugged Q, this time smelling and licking his neck and going all the way up to his lips finally kissing him. _What I’m trying to say is you don’t have to be jealous, cause I’m absolutely in love with you. But now you know how I felt whenever you found yourself surrounded by those flirty girls_ said Sal kissing a still shocked Q once again.


End file.
